Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix
by janibo
Summary: Harry during the summer goes for auror training and comes back for fifth year changed...
1. Reunion

Harry and the Order of Phoenix  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-I own the plot but NOTHING ELSE!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione pushed her trolley through the crowds on platform 9 ¾. Looking for her best friends, Harry Pottter and Ron Weasly. She spotted a large crowd of girls, Hermione rolled her eyes, probably looking at a fashion magazine. She thought why would they do that when they could read Standard Book of Spells Grade 5! Just when she was about to go in the opposite direction, she spotted the trademark red hair. GINNY! What was she doing there? Ginny is quite academic herself and she never hangs around with Parvati and Lavender. Intrigued Hermione pushed her way towards the crowd. When she got close enough she heard Parvati bragging about her holiday in Italy, and saw her flicking her hair behind shoulder and batting her eye lashes. To whom Hermione didn't know. The seventh year girl in front of her shifted a bit, then Hermione saw a few locks of wild black hair. Next to Lavender she saw Ginny with her face as red as the trademark hair. Hermione wiggled through the crowd trying to get a better, when she finally got to the front she gasped.  
  
With his back leaning against the wall was a young man! He had black wild hair but it was stylishly cut. Sparkling emerald green eyes. A slight brown tan. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with green combat trousers and trainers. The man was well over six feet tall and quite muscularly. He had a slight smile on his face. All in all he was THE best looking guy ever. Hermione looked closer at him, he was too young to be teacher and too old to be a fourth year. Somehow he looked familiar…  
  
"Harry!" she gasped.  
  
Harry turned round, to the direction of the voice.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She noted Harry's voice was deeper making him sound manlier. In one swift move Harry hugged her (Hermione noticed all the girls was staring jealously at her, especially Parvati) and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Where were you? You didn't write to me the WHOLE summer I was worried about you!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sorry, I was busy" Harry replied shortly.  
  
"What were you do-…"  
  
"Come on lets find Ron" Harry interrupted. He grabbed her trolley and pushed off in search for Ron.  
  
All the girls glared furiously at Hermione. Parvati looked like she was going to slap her. Hermione quickly followed Harry,  
  
Harry and Hermione went in search for Ron. But that was not as easy as it sounds, everywhere Harry went girls would come up to him asking how he is. In the end Hermione got quite fed up, but Harry was smiling quite good- naturedly never complaining. At long last they found the whole Weasly family.  
  
"Ron!" Harry greeted. The whole family's jaw dropped when they saw Harry. Ginny just blushed furiously. Mr. Weasly, however, didn't bat an eyelid.  
  
"Harry! I trust it's going well?" Mr. Weasly asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry! Is that you? What the hell have you been doing?" shouted Ron once he got over the shock.  
  
"I've been busy." Was Harry's short answer.  
  
"Doing wh-…"  
  
"Come on! You'll be late for the train" Mr. Weasly interrupted. They loaded their trunks onto the train and went in search of an empty compartment. When they found  
  
One the train was ready to go. They all waved goodbye to MR. and MRS. Weasly. George and Fred went in search of some unsuspecting first years to try out their joke sweets.  
  
"Exploding snap anyone? Ron? Hermione? Ginny?"  
  
"Where were you this summer?" they all said in unison.  
  
Harry sighed." I was busy"  
  
"Why didn't you write to us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was busy"  
  
"Goddammit! Harry gives us a straight answer!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Can't. Dumbledore doesn't allow it. All you need to know is that I've been busy. That is why I didn't write to you." Harry said in a calm voice.  
  
"In other words YOU don't trust us!" Ron's voice was getting louder every second.  
  
"My, My, My, the Dream Team arguing" drawled a voice.  
  
They didn't need to turn around to see whom the voice came from. Malfoy stood there sneering at them. With Crabbe and Goyle flanking him at his sides.  
  
"Poor orphan Potty not telling his friends what he's been doing"  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't stick up for Harry. Harry stood in front of Malfoy. Using his height as an advantage. He looked down at him.  
  
" I would rather be a orphan than having a father as a death eater," Harry shot back in his annoyingly calm voice.  
  
Malfoy cheeks flushed red. He made a motion for Crabbe and Goyle to beat Harry up. Crabbe lunged at him, Harry sidestepped him, and so Crabbe lunged at thin air, and tripped him up. Crabbe fell flat on his face. Goyle tried to strangle him; Harry grabbed his arms and flipped him over. Goyle landed on top of Crabbe with a loud thump making the compartment rattle. Malfoy stared at Harry for a few seconds and fled with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Massaging their bruises.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like?" Ron asked in awe.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me. You're really good friends." Harry said in a cold voice. He strode out of the compartment. Perfect, he muttered. 


	2. Death eater attack

Harry and The Order of Phoenix  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing!! Just the plot!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Harry entered a compartment where Seamus, Dean, Lee, George and Fred were rolling on the floor laughing. Harry looked wishfully at them; he couldn't remember when he had laughed like that. When Seams, Dean and Lee saw Harry they were amazed.  
  
"What happened to you?" they asked.  
  
Harry scowled. "I was bu-"  
  
The train lurched forward and stopped abruptly. The lights went out and the sky was lit up by…the dark mark. People started screaming.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"The dark mark"  
  
"Oh GOD!"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" ordered Harry. "Lumos," Harry cried. His wand lit up. This illuminated his alert face.  
  
"Damn! Death eater attack. George give me that sweet." He ordered.  
  
"Harry I don't think now is the time to eat sweets."  
  
Harry transfigured the sweet into a portkey.  
  
"Quick! Touch the sweet, it's a portkey. It would take you to Hogwarts. In ten seconds," instructed Harry.  
  
"Wow! That's really hard-…" They vanished. Harry went to Ron, Hermione and Ginny's compartment.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine. Touch this sweet, it's a portkey. It would take you to Hogwarts in ten seconds."  
  
"Okay…Harry where you going? …" They, too, disappeared. Harry went to each compartment transfiguring things into portkeys. When Harry got into the very front compartment, he saw a gang of Slytherins (Malfoy included) and two death eaters. The two death eaters turned their attention to the intruder.  
  
"Ah! Potter. The Dark Lord will award me greatly."  
  
Harry could tell it was Locus Malfoy. His son has inherited his drawl.  
  
"You think you could capture me?"  
  
"With ease. CRUCIO!" roared Lucius. Harry calmly watched the red light speed towards him, and hit him in the chest.  
  
"Ouch?"  
  
"Wh…what happened?" Lucius was now panicking. Nobody had ever experienced the Cruciatus curse without squirming with pain at least.  
  
"My turn…" Harry smirked. He raised his wand.  
  
"Stupe…" Lucius and his friend apparated. Harry frowned; he turned around to the remaining students. He transfigured a chocolate frog, and they all felt the familiar jerk somewhere behind his navel.  
  
They all landed in the great hall. Harry stood up and smoothed down his clothes (he hadn't changed into his robes yet). He surveyed the great hall, and noted that nearly everyone was there.  
  
"Get off!" came a muffled voice. Harry looked down and saw that he was standing on the hem of Draco Malfoy's robe. He lifted his foot slightly, and strode over to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she saw Harry. When he went over to Professor Dumbledore, they talked in hushed voices. Everyone was straining his or her ears trying to hear the conversation. A minute later it ended Dumbledore stood up while Harry sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts. As you have all noticed death eaters attacked Hogwarts Express. Thankfully Harry Potter helped us getting you safety so none of us are hurt. Please raise our cup in gratitude for Harry Potter." Dumbledore raised his goblet and nodded in the direction of Harry. Nearly everyone did so. A large group, however, did not and needless to say it was from the Slytherin table. Those who had murmured "Harry Potter", and sat down.  
  
"Now I'm sure you are starving so…STUFF YOURSELVES!" Dumbledore boomed in his usual cheerful voice. The golden plates were now overloaded with food; Harry helped himself with some of everything. It was a delicious feast; everyone chatted and laughed.  
  
"Harry… how did you transfigure things into a portkey? It is meant to be very, very advanced magic," asked Hermione.  
  
"I told you, I was busy."  
  
Ron opened his mouth as if about to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead he stuffed a potato in his mouth.  
  
"How was your summer holiday?" asked Harry. Hermione replied and asked Harry again about the portkey. Harry was saved by Parvati and Lavender. They sat close to Harry. Too close in Hermiones' opinion. Parvati laid a hand on Harry's arm and commented on his muscles. The whole table were aware of what was happening and they watched Harry's reaction. Parvati has always managed to seduce whoever she chose. Harry smiled and laid his other hand on Parvatis'. She now looked even smugger if that was possible. Then Harry gently but forcibly took Parvatis' hand off his arm and shifted over a bit trying to put a bit of distance between them. Parvatis' expression plummeted. She opened her mouth to speak when at that exact moment all the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"This year I would like to introduce three new teachers," whispers rippled through the crowd three teachers but there's only one vacancy, defence against the dark arts, "there are dark times ahead and I felt that DADA should have more then one teacher. Teaching defence against the dark arts is Professor Moody, Professor Figg." The two teachers stood up. Both were fairly old and have scars on their face. "We have also one assistant teacher Professor..." The doors of the Great Hall banged open, Fleur Delacour glided in. She sat at the end of the staff table. "Our assistant teacher is Professor Delacour!" Every boy stood up and cheered, some even wolf-whistled, save Harry. He just sat there and clapped politely which was barely audible amongst the cheers. All the girls looked at him with respect. Hermione smiled at him then look exasperatedly at Ron who was cheering, wolf-whistling and stomping his feet. It took five to ten minutes for Dumbledore to make himself heard. "Now all go to sleep and rise tomorrow with a empty head ready for more knowledge!" 


	3. Memory

1 Harry and The Order of Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything save the plot.  
  
Harry woke up at 5:30am, he changed into shorts and a t-shirt. He was planning to run at least five time round the lake, then go for a swim. Harry panted, this was the seventh time now after this, he decided; he will go for a relaxing swim. He jogged up to his dormitory to change into his swimming trunks. Grabbed a trowel and slipped on a new t-shirt. He stood on a rock and dived in. After swimming for a hour he decided to come up before looking like a prune.  
  
Once he got in he looked at his watch (a new water-proof one, after last year in his second task he had brought a better one) 7am. He decided to go to the third corridor while walking there he recalled what made his life change so dramactically.  
  
2 Flashback  
  
He turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. Just as he was about to leave the station a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"You're coming back to Hogwarts Potter," growled a voice from behind. Harry whirled round and saw Mad-eye Moody.  
  
"Why? How do I know you are the real Moody not another impostor?"  
  
"Good Potter! Always be on your guard. You'll make a brilliant auror. As for coming back to Hogwarts you will know when we get there. Now to show I am the real Mad-eye Moody there is a spell that does just that, do you know what it is?"  
  
Harry nodded. " The Revelareius spell,"  
  
"The very one, go on then use it."  
  
"Revelareius!"  
  
A jet of blue light exploded from his wand and hit Moody. There was no reaction.  
  
"Okay I'll follow you," but Harry still kept his wand in his hand. He followed Moody back to Hogwarts Express and loaded his trunk back on again. During the ride Moody told Harry all about his auror days. Harry was fascinated, he wouldn't mind being an auror if he gets to kick some butt.  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogwarts Moody led him straight to Dumbledores' office.  
  
" Canary creams" Moody gave the password to the gargoyle. They walked up the staircase into the Headmasters office in there, was Dumbledore, an elderly lady and three men. One of them Harry couldn't recognise the other two…  
  
"Sirius!" Harry ran over to his Godfather and hugged him. Sirius returned the hug and ruffled his Godsons' hair. Harry looked at the man standing next to him…  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
"Just call me Remus I'm not a professor anymore."  
  
"Ahem!" coughed Dumbledore "Harry this is Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher." He indicated to the elderly woman then the man. "Sit down everyone."  
  
Harry sat between his Godfather and Remus.  
  
"Harry I'm sure you're wondering why you are here, we brought you back to Hogwarts to train you. Now Voldemort has risen you will be his number one target. We cannot lose you. So now our five exceptional teachers will train you. Moody and Arabella will teach you DADA. Sirius, transfiguration you will to become an animagi. Remus potions. Mundungus charms. You will be taught how to duel by everyone. You will start on Monday, tomorrow, with DADA. Tuesday transfiguration. Wednesday potions. Thursday charms. Friday duelling. Harry, no one must know what you are doing. Not even Miss. Granger or Mr. Weasly. This must only be kept between us seven. Any questions Harry?"  
  
"Why cant you afford to lose me?"  
  
"Alas, we can not tell you that. Later perhaps, but for now what you don't know wont hurt you."  
  
"Why doesn't anybody tell me anything! I always have to try and find out by myself and…" Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Harry's outburst.  
  
"All in good time. You will know when it is time. Now, we have a private room for you the Gryffindor dormitorys are far too big for you. We should now get some sleep. No doubt you have an early start tomorrow."  
  
"Potter wake up at 5:30am," growled Moody. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Moody glared at him daring him to do so. Harry closed his mouth and sighed.  
  
"Yes. Goodnight Professors. Proffesor Dumbledore where is my room?"  
  
"In the third corridor behind Merlin painting password is Voldemort." Harry left the office and headed for the third corridor suddenly feeling very tired. He stood in front of the painting and gave the password. Once he stepped into the room he was awed. The room was richly furbished it had Gryffindor colours and a large desk for homework no doubt. His trunk was already there. He opened it to find new clothes! There was a note lying on it.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I will not let my Godson wear those filthy clothes. So I brought you some new ones. Moody said how were you going to move in those ten sizes too big clothes anyway.  
  
P.S. My taste is quite good, these are all muggle clothes easier to move in then robes.  
  
Harry took out some new pyjamas and put them on they fitted perfectly. He climbed on his inviting bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGG. Harry groaned he felt he had just fallen asleep for two seconds. He tried to turn the clock off but it was enchanted to only do so when the person is awake fully. Harry grumbled some more and reluctantly got up. He washed and explored his trunk. He put on some jeans and a shirt which fitted perfectly and chucked his tatty old trainers away and slipped on a new pair.  
  
He ran to DADA classroom curios of how the lesson would be he sat in the very front row and waited for his teachers. Moody and Arabella came striding in and barked at Harry to get his parchment and quill out. They told him to make notes on all the curses they were going to discuss. By the end of the day his hand was acheing badly andhe had used up ten scrolls of parchment. Then Moody told Harry to learn ALL the curses by next weeks lesson. Harry was too tired to protest and muttered a weak "yes sir." He trudged up to his room half asleep. Changed and welcome sleep gratefully. The day started the same only this time Harry was slower. Today was transfiguration and Sirius taught it. When he arrived at the lesson he was 15 min late. He thought Sirius would be there grinning at him instead…  
  
"What do you think you are doing young man? You might as not come at all! Detention Harry!" Sirius shouted. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're not serious, Sirius," Harry asked in shock.  
  
"Very. You will serve detention with me tonight. Refer me as Professor Black. I am now your teacher. Sit down!" Harry sat still in shock. Sirius gave him a feather, and told him to transfigure it into an owl. He done it easily. Sirius began giving him harder things. By the end of the lesson he still hadn't be able to transfigure a desk into a pig.  
  
"Come on! How are you meant to become an animagi if you cant even do something this simple!" Harry suddenly furious, I'll show him, he thought and concentrated very hard on the words, movement of wand and pictured the desk into a pig. POP! Now instead of a desk there was now a snorting pig. Sirius gave him an essay to do and is to be handed in next week. When Harry got back to his room he thought he should get a start on DADA, but first he would need something to practise on. He transfigured a chair into Draco Malfoy and started to hex him. It was quite fun really seeing his reactions but not able to do anything back. Soon he whizzed through five rolls of parchment when the door opened.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius saw Malfoy. " What's he doing here?"  
  
"Calm down Professor Black, I transfigured a chair into him," he said coldly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Harry about today."  
  
" No, no it's okay Professor Black,"  
  
"Harry calls me Sirius"  
  
"You're my teacher, Professor Black," Harry was getting angry. He started putting more power into the curses. Sirius flinched when he saw Harry flung Malfoy away across the room.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not teaching now am I Harry?"  
  
"Lets just keep it teacher-student not godfather-godson." He set Malfoy on fire.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew to Sirius. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Do you mind, I'm doing my homework here Professor Black."  
  
"You're going to listen to every word I say then I'll let you have your wand back." Sirius ordered. Then in a softer voice, "Harry it's your OWL tests this year and you got to study. The money in your vault isn't going to last forever. I probably never be a free man. So after you graduate you got to make living on your own. Hogwarts wont be your home forever Harry. Durslys' certainly wont keep you. If you want a good future, work hard. That is why I'm not letting you slack. Your parents wouldn't want you to be living on the streets. For them, for me, get yourself a good future. That's all the advice you'll get." Sirius put Harry's wand on his table and left. Harry spent the next hour thinking it over. All Sirius said was true. He made up his mind he was going to get good OWL results and become an auror.  
  
Next day he arrived early for potions. Potions were easily his worst subject, with Snape teaching it was no surprise. Professor Lupin came in and they were making a potion to restore energy. Surprisingly Harry got it right and spent the rest of the lesson taking notes. Professor Lupin was kind and considerate and didn't snap at you if you got it wrong. When the lesson ended Harry went to the library and got as much books as he can carry. He spent the whole evening studying.  
  
Harry entered the charms classroom. He wondered what Professor Fletcher was like. The teacher came in and immediately they started cleaning charms, Professor Fletcher got very agitated when Harry got it wrong. He yelled at Harry for a full five minutes about the way he was moving his wand. By the end of the lesson Harry wondered if Snape was better than him. Again he went to the library this time he got books on charms. He spent the evening studying and finishing off his homework. Tomorrow he got duelling with all the teachers in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry waited for the teachers to come in. Last night he spent reading a whole book on Curses, Hexes for Duelling. Hopefully he gets to try them on Professor Fletcher. The teachers all came in.  
  
"Now Potter watch and learn," growled Moody. He got into duelling stance and his opposition is Professor Figg. They shot mild curses at each other. Harry was amazed for someone so old they can dodge fast. The duel ended when Moody got Figgs' wand.  
  
"Your turn against… Fletcher," ordered Moody.  
  
Harry and Fletcher got into duelling stance.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Expell…" began Fletcher but Harry was quicker "Impedimenta" Fletcher dodged, "stupefy!" Harry dodged but wasn't quick enough. He got hit.  
  
"Enervate," Harry blinked back into consciousness.  
  
"You need to be quicker boy! More agile." Roared Moody, " two hours of running and swimming everyday. Go back to your room now. You start tomorrow."  
  
As the weeks progressed Harry grew fitter and mature, he is now excelling in every class. Potions miraculiously was his favourite class. DADA was his best; he can beat every teacher easily. Sometimes all the teachers would duel with him at once occasionally he would win. If four or under opposition challenged him all at once Harry would have a slim chance. Three or less he would sure win. In transfiguration he was now an unregistrated animagi (a/n I'll leave you to think of his animagi haha!) In charms he knew more than the teacher himself! Once Harry was agile enough Moody insisted on more sport other then swimming, running and Quidditch. He made Harry play tennis, squash, rock climbing and archery.  
  
It was a day before term starts and Harry changed his room into a sports centre. When he goes into the room he shout out the sport he wants to play and the equipment needed will come up. For example Harry shouted out "Tennis" then a tennis court will come out and rackets and balls. Harry was going to miss this room. He walked down to Hogsmeade and apparated to Platform 9 ¾ (Moody thought it would be useful for Harry to apparate).  
  
3 End of flashback 


	4. Lessons

1 Harry and The Order of Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!!! Only the plot  
  
Harry took a quick shower, after playing an hour and a half of tennis he needed one. He put on some new robes and pinned on his prefect badge. He headed down to the Great Hall and met Ron and Hermione there. They were examining their timetables. Ron handed Harry his. He glanced at it.  
  
"Harry? How come there's a blank for divination on your timetable? Ron asked glancing at Harry's.  
  
"I dropped it. I'm doing something with Dumbledore." Ron pursed his lips.  
  
."We have double potions first with the Slytherins," said Hermione.  
  
"Come on, we'll be late. We don't want to give Snape another reason to take points off," said Harry and they headed off to potions. Ron, then, noticed Harry's badge.  
  
"Hey you're a prefect!"  
  
"Yeah… and…?" asked Harry.  
  
"You…you… nothing."  
  
They arrived, before Snape and let out a sigh of relieve. They took their places at the back of the room. Snape came sweeping in looking sour, more than usual.  
  
"You are taking your OWLs this year, if you're going to act like you did for the past four years all of you are going to…FAIL!" sneered Snape, looking particularly at the Gryffindors. "Now your homework…Granger…second place with 122%," everyone's jaw dropped. Hermiones eyes bulged, her second? There could only be one more person with a higher mark than her…  
  
"Malfoy…third place, with 100%." Everyone sunk deeper in shock. Who is got a higher mark than Hermione and Malfoy? "First place…" Snape ran a finger down his register, his eye nearly popped out. "First place to P…Potter with 148%." Everyone swivelled round to look at Harry. Harry Potter cleverer than Hermione in Snapes' lesson! Harry's face remained impassive. Hermione was on the verge of tears. Ron was opening and closing his mouth looking amazingly like a fish.  
  
"Well… we'll be making energy restoring potions today, turn to page 238. Come on, hurry up!" Everyone took got out their ingredients. They worked in silence; Snape was prowling around watching like a hawk. Harry finished sooner then anyone, he gathered Dumbledore didn't tell Snape about his training.  
  
"Sir I finished." Snape wondered over and peered at his potion. The whole class watched to see what would happen. "You cheated Potter!" laid Snape. Harry glared at Snape,  
  
"I didn't cheat, sir." Growled Harry.  
  
"Yes you did. Five points from Gryffindor for cheating."  
  
"You have no proof of me cheating at all!"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for shouting at a teacher!" said Snape in his silkiest voice.  
  
"That's it! Tonight we will duel after dinner. If you win I will say to the whole school you are the best potions teacher in the whole school and I cheated. If I win you got to say my potions is correct and I did not cheat. You also have to apologise!" Challenged Harry.  
  
Snape smirked,  
  
"Deal." The bell went, "see you tonight Potter." The class filed out of the dungeons. The Trio was unusually quiet. Then Ron exploded,  
  
"Are you mad! Snape is gonna get you killed!"  
  
"I'll handle it. Come on let's go to lunch." Harry headed for the great hall. The whole school had now heard of the news. People were coming up to Harry wishing him good luck. Harry just smiled and piled food on his plate; the bell went once again for the afternoon lessons. The Trio headed off for transfiguration.  
  
" You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education! Professor McGonagall told them. Her eyes glittering dangerously behind her square spectacles.  
  
"Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are this year!"  
  
"We don't take O.W.L.s in a couple of months!" Said Seamus Finnigan indignantly.  
  
"Maybe not, Finnigan, but believe me you will need all the preparation you can get! Your homework is 8 out of 10 times below satisfactory level! Talking of homework Miss. Granger well done for your exceptionally brilliant essay, you're second with 139%." The whole class was stunned once again. Hermione eyes nearly did fall out this time.  
  
"Mr. Potter first place with 158%. The best essay I ever read, the only person that even might reach your standards is your father." Then rather proudly, she added "you're showing your fathers talent in transfiguration." Tears forming in her eyes. Harry smiled; the whole class was watching Professor McGonagall. She sniffed and in a more commanding voice she told them they where going to transfigure a feather into an owl. Less then a minute after she handed out the feathers out Harry was finished. He spent the rest of the lesson helping Ron and Hermione.  
  
They headed for the DADA classroom and queued outside. Professor Delacour arrived first and all the boys gathered round her. Volunteering to help her carry books.  
  
2 Fleur Delacour POV  
  
I sighed another lesson with boys badgering. I headed off to DADA classroom last lesson of the day with Gryffindor fifth years. Once they saw me immediately boys surrounded me. They were like bees attracted to honey. I peered over their heads and try to see if Professor Moody was there yet. A black haired boy blocked my view. He was very handsome like that Diggory boy last year. I frowned he was talking to a rather ugly bushy haired girl. Strange, I thought very few boys could resist my veela charm. The young man shifted his position slightly and I got a better view of his face. He had dazzling green eyes and (A/N guess who?) a slight tan. He ran a hand through his hair and I caught a glimpse of a lighting bolt scar….  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
"'arry!" Harry turned in the direction of the voice. He was met with a sight of a extremely beautiful girl trying to get through a comb of boys. He watched rather amused (in the corner of his eyes he saw all the girls smirk as Fleur tried to get away). At long last Professor Delacour succeeded and she glided over to Harry. She kissed him twice on each cheek before he could do anything.  
  
"'Array! I cant believe it zis you. Now zech an 'andsome yoong man! Ze lizzle boy az dizappeared! Now so zall and muscularly!" She squeezed his muscles in his arm and giggled. Harry blushed (he could see all the boys glaring murderously at him and the girls at Fleur.  
  
"Ahem!" The whole class turned and saw two very angry professors.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would actually like to teach a lesson today! In the classroom now!" growled Moody. Everyone filed in. Harry sat between Hermione and Ron. He tried to talk to Ron but he completely ignored him, Harry assumed he was jealous of the attention he got from Fleur. Moody started talking about duelling, Harry zoned out he learnt it all before. He was thinking about quidditch when Hermione nudged him.  
  
"Potter I heard you are duelling with Snape? Well let's get you warmed up! You are to duel with Professor Figg, Professor Delacour and I." Moody murmured something and the room began to stretch. Hermione put up her hand.  
  
"Granger? A Problem?"  
  
"Harry is going to duel with you three all at once, sir?" asked Hermione in doubt.  
  
"Well…he duelled with Voldemort," everyone flinched apart from Harry, "didn't he? We should be a piece of cake. It is three against one because if we are against Death Eaters they not always fair. So a bit of preparation wont hurt." Replied Moody. Harry got up from where he was sitting and walked up to the duelling ring. On the way Hermione whispered good luck. Harry smirked. Moody hobbled over to Harry,  
  
"Go light on us Potter." Harry's' smirk got even wider. They all bowed and got into duelling stance.  
  
"Whoever loses their wand or knocks out conscious goes out," said Professor Figg Harry nodded.  
  
"GO!" yelled Harry. Immediately his three oppositions started jinxing him, Harry did a back flip to dodge the curses. He heard an intake of breath from the audience, Harry decided to knock out Fleur first then he would take care of the other two.  
  
"Stupefy!" he yelled pointing at Fleur and flipping at the same time. He saw Fleur topple over. Now it was just those two and he, just like the old times.  
  
"Confusurtur!" shouted Harry aiming at Professor Figg. She was hit square in the chest, she stopped and shook her head suddenly she pointed her wand at herself and yelled, "Stupefy!" she too, like Fleur toppled over. Now all who is left is Harry and Moody they started circling each other. Harry watched the Moodys' wand.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Yelled Moody. Harry rolled out of the way.  
  
"Serpentsorta!" a snake exploded from Harry's wand.  
  
"Ssssscare him." Hissed Harry in parseltongue. The gigantic snake advanced on Moody. Moody couldn't move he was staring at the huge snake.  
  
"Get hissss wand from him." Ordered Harry. The snake's tail curled round Moodys wand and easily took it from him and gave it to Harry.  
  
"Finite Incantenem!" The snake disappeared.  
  
"I won" smirked Harry and tossed the wand over to Moody. "Enervate!" he revived Fleur and helped her up. Professor Figg however was still confused after the lesson.  
  
"I wont let her touch a wand if I was you!" suggested Harry. After the duel Harry faced his classmates.  
  
"I wouldn't tell anyone about our duel…yet, I'd like Snape to get a surprise if you get my drift…" His classmate's faces cracked into evil grins. When Harry sat down everyone asked him how he learned to duel like that, Harry replied with a simple…  
  
"I was busy."  
  
"'Ou are very good 'arry." Complimented Fleur and tossed her magnificent hair over her shoulder, batted her eyelids and smiled. Everyone faces was in horror. A teacher flirting with a student? Everyone gagged. Harry, however, just smiled and thanked her then resumed talking to Hermione. The bell went and Moody managed to shout over all the chaos that their homework was to research up on curses, jinxes and hexes for duels. Everyone was eager to finish lunch to watch the duel. At long last Dumbledore finished his last mouthful and stood up,  
  
"I am thinking of having a duelling club and two people…err…volunteered to demonstrate a duel for us. A round of applause for Professor Snape and Harry Potter!"  
  
The two people stood up and stood in the duelling ring.  
  
"First one to lose consciousness or their wand loses!" Harry and Snape bowed very slightly and sprang up straight again. They got into duelling stances.  
  
"Three, two, one…GO!"  
  
  
  
A/N HEHEHEHE A cliffhanger! I want to thank these people for reviewing:  
  
Special thanks to JiraDaMiSTer for being the first ever reviewer!  
  
Aqualaria  
  
Kat  
  
Redfeather  
  
Clingon87  
  
Fox  
  
Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L ()  
  
The red dragons order  
  
Time  
  
Gia  
  
BvECKY  
  
Anon  
  
Chibi chingo  
  
Luna rose  
  
Katt  
  
p-chan  
  
naia  
  
kate potter  
  
cuckoo  
  
serry  
  
jimbo becky  
  
crazystacy  
  
Thank you all soooooooo much!! 


	5. Halloween Ball

Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing except the plot!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Go!" Dumbledore shouted and the duel commenced.  
  
"Con…" Snape yelled quickly, but Harry was quicker. "Impedimenta!" Snape slowed down to snails pace. " –fus" His wand hand was lowering ever so slightly every second. Harry smirked; it was hilarious watching everything in slow motion. "Inversus!" cried Harry. Snape immediately was turned upside down. Harry made circular motions with his wand. Snape looked like he was a break-dancer, spinning on his head. "-ur…" said Snape still finishing off his curse. Finite incantenem!" Snap was standing on his feet once again. However the fun has just begun. " Transformis viperinus!" In a loud POP! Instead of Snape there was now a green snake slithering madly and hissing loudly. Harry pointed his wand at the snake; it flew twenty feet into the air and came back down again. The snake bounced higher and higher, hissing in pain. " See-Moo-dy-I –took-a-leaf-out-of-your-book!" smirked Harry speaking each word as the snake hit the ground and went back up again.  
  
" Now Harry I think Professor Snape would have a severe migrain when he changes back," said Dumbledore. He tried to look stern but Harry could see the corner of his mouth twitching. Silently Harry transfigured the snake back into Snape. Snape tottered about, his face brilliant red like the trademark Weasleys hair. His greasy hair all over his face. "Expelliarmus," said Harry lazily. Even though he almost said it in a whisper, Snape was flung back fifteen or so feet and his wand came sailing over to Harry who caught it triumphantly. "Professor? I believe you have something to say?" grinned Harry. Snape lunged at him but Harry stepped out of the way and stuck out his foot. Snape tripped over it and fell flat on his face. "Professor?" Snape glared at Harry. "I have nothing to say," snarled Snape. Harry feined a look of confusion, "Strange… I thought you promised to announce to the whole school my potion I brewed earlier is correct and I did not cheat?"  
  
"I promised no such thing. You have no evidence whatsoever." Lied Snape.  
  
"Apart from that I recorded your speech and all the Gyffindor fifth year students…no I don't think I have any evidence." Said Harry faking an innocent face. Snapes face turned purple with rage. Then in the most loathing voice Harry ever heard he admitted that Harry's potion was correct and he didn't cheat. After he finished Harry bowed to the students then to the staff table. All the tables erupted in cheers, apart from Slytherins who looked extremely sour. They stood and stomped their feet, waving their hands. Snape fled out of the Great Hall his face beetroot red. Their hated potions teacher is finally shown up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry resumed his seat while hands rained down on his back. After what seemed to be an hour of cheering, Dumbledore stood up and the students went silent once more. "I gather you all would enter the duelling club…" deafening cheers agreed with the suggestion. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh…the 'Amazing Bouncing Serpent' was priceless." Wheezed out Ron doubling over with laughter.  
  
" You didn't really record what Snape said did you Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"But I thought all electronic items go haywire on Hogwarts?"  
  
"It does but I recorded it with my wand."  
  
"Really! How?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, I'm really tired now…" yawned Harry.  
  
"Yeah same here. You do know Snape is gonna do you in tomorrow. We got potions," warned Ron. Harry merely nodded and headed for his dormitory. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow  
  
Harry woke up and did his usual morning exercises. After he went to his room in the third corridor and this time he rock climbed instead of tennis. He went back to his dormitory and had a shower. He was really sweaty after an hour of rock climbing.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and sipped his orange juice. Parvati came over to Harry and cooed " You look really cute with only your swimming trunks on!" she saunters away. Harry sprayed a first year sitting opposite him with juice. "What!" Hermione looked down not meeting his eyes. "Half the schools female population watches you swimming." Harry's' jaw dropped. "Why?" Hermione stared at her toast suddenly finding it fascinating, "Well…you are quite good looking…" Harry's' jaw dropped even lower they're spying on me? Oh god…. Hermione do you even do it?" moaned Harry. "Of coarse not!" said Hermione shrilly her face turning crimson. Harry eyed her suspiciously, "What have we got first?" asked Harry changing the subject. Hermione opened her mouth to reply when Ron stumbled in still half asleep.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up Harry," grumbled Ron. "We got Care of Magical Creatures next," said Hermione and they set of to Hagrids hut.  
  
"All righ' if yeh just follow me in teh the forbidden forest. 'Arry it might be useful if you stand in the front with me." Shouted Hagrid and led the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years into the forest. Harry jogged up to the front. When they entered a clearing they saw…  
  
"BASILIK!" shouted Hermione. She was right a twenty-foot Basilisk was sleeping less then ten feet away from them. At the sound of Hermiones voice the basilisk head lifted but its eyes didn't open.  
  
"Its all righ' Dumbledore put a spell on it so it couldn't open its eyes. Just be eh… a li''le quie'."  
  
"Hagrid, it has- poi-son-ous- fangs." Explained Hermione expressing the poisonous fangs loudly and clearly.  
  
"It's all righ'!" reassured Hagris. But obviously it wasn't, the Basilisk was now advancing slowly towards baring its fangs hissing at them, the class was backing away- running for their lives at any sign of danger. Just when it was about to lunge at them something else hissed the snake and the class turned in the direction it came from. There stood Harry wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, his discarded robes in a heap on the floor. Harry hissed again and the basilisk lunged at Harry, he dodged.  
  
"Go!" shouted Harry at his classmates as he dodged. They ran. Hermione and Ron were a bit reluctant but they knew they would be no help if they stayed, only a nuisance and Harry would have to watch their back aswell. They hurried out of the forest. They waited anxiously watching the edge of the forest. Malfoy however was smirking. Hermione and other Gryffindors had hold Ron back to stop him lunging at him. Hagrid had hurried off to find Dumbledore. Just when Hagrid and Dumbledore were approaching, Harry came out; he was bloody from the basilisk blood and had a huge gash on his arm. His shirt was ripped and torn so his chest had several long gashes. He said something to Hagrid before he hurried in. The Gryffindors ran towards him, some crying with relief.  
  
" I suggest you leave Harry and take let him go to see Madam Promfrey," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. The crowd dispersed and Harry gratefully left. Hagrid came out of the forest, with a puzzled expression on his face, he strode over to Dumbledore.  
  
" Somefink was wrong…the snake 'ad bid scratches everywhere. Its like a big cat attacked him!" (A/N nudge nudge wink wink) reported Hagrid.  
  
"Hmmm, you better get to your next class." The Gryffindors left for charms, when they entered the classroom they saw Harry already sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, Harry had just been badly hurt and here he is now without a cut on him not even a scar!  
  
"I'm going to my lesson," replied Harry blankly.  
  
"Yeah…but you just fought a basilisk and you got badly hurt!"  
  
"So, I heal fast, look does it matter." Hermione pursed her lips and sat down. The tiny Professor Flitwick came in and resumed his place on a pile of books.  
  
"All of your homework was excellent, Miss. Granger…second place." Hermione looked like she had a heart attack, charms was her strongest subject! "Mr. Potter first place! Superb essay the best. Your mother couldn't do better and this was her favourite class!" Harry smiled and didn't say anything. "Right with that out of the way we should start on cleaning charms, very hard wand movements, you say "pugareio". I'll give you some dirty towels to practice them on." Harry having done this before finished on his first try. "Brilliant! First student to succeed on first try!" squeeked Professor Flitwick. Again for the rest of the lesson Harry went around the class helping. When the lesson ended Hermione ran off.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't you know? You keep getting first place in every subject now she's jealous. Charms was the last straw." Said Ron. Harry was amazed, Hermione jealous? Couldn't be, well there's only one-way to find out. Harry went to look for Hermione there was only one place she would be…library. Harry was right she was in the back of the library reading a thick book.  
  
"You okay?" Hermione ignored him. Harry sighed and left. She didn't appear during lunch but came for Herbology, she ignored Harry all through the lesson. Harry gave up trying and let her come to her senses later like last year. They headed for Potions, everyone told Harry to look out. Harry didn't care. He sat right in the back with Ron (Hermione didn't want to sit with him). Snape came sweeping in looking extremely angry. He took points off when anyone from Gryffindor made a sound. But he did, however, ignore Harry. When the bell had gone Gryffindor had lost count how many points they had lost.  
  
" At this rate we would be in minus points by the end of this week!" moaned Seamus.  
  
"No matter I would make it up in other lessons," said Harry confidently. In DADA while his classmates duelled with each other, Harry duelled with the three teachers.  
  
"Brilliant Potter. Fifty points to Gryffindor." Barked Moody. They left the classroom and headed for dinner.  
  
"How do you learn to duel like that!" asked Ron in awe.  
  
"Practice makes perfect," Harry scooped some potatoes on his plate. Dumbledore stood up at the end.  
  
" To rise our spirits we will be holding a Halloween Ball!" This suggestion was greeted with deafening cheers. They trudged up to their common room; Harry helped Ron finish his homework as he already finished his. Parfait came up to him and sat close to him,  
  
"Harry would you like to come to the Ball with me?" Harry choked on his chocolate frog,  
  
"Er…don't you think it's a bit early to ask? I mean its in three weeks or so!"  
  
"So? Will you come with me?"  
  
"Er…no." Parvati left in a huff.  
  
The next few weeks' girls he didn't even know came up to him asking him to the ball. Each time Harry refused. Now in lessons Hermione and Harry are having a silent competition for the first place, Harry always won and Hermione would study harder then ever.  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
I can't believe it! Now I'm second in every thing. I study harder then ever and I'm still second! Harry doesn't study at all and he still gets first place. Nobody asked me to the ball yet. I'm hoping… no I'm not going to write who it is, in case the other girls read my diary. I must go and study now, I'm adamant the first place in Charms goes to me.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry at long last decided to go stag. That way he wouldn't upset anybody…too much. In Hogsmead he brought green with golden trimmings dress robes to bring out the colour in his eyes and had another haircut. He went to get a potion to fix his eyes (A/N I never did say he hasn't got glasses did I?).  
  
On the day of the Ball, Ron asked Hermione to go with him, she agreed but she looked a bit sad…Harry went up to his dormitory and took a shower; he came out and put on his dress robes.  
  
"Whoa! Ron did you get new dress robes?"  
  
" Fred and George brought them for me! Don't know what came over them!" Harry smiled knowingly. Last year he won the Triwizard Tournament and the prize was a thousand galleons, Harry didn't want to keep it…for some reasons. He gave them to Fred and George Weasley on the condition they brought new dress robes for Ron. Harry waited for Ron to leave first before he put the potion in his eyes. One drop each and he would be able to see clearly for a day. Harry left his dormitory and headed for the Great Hall. Everywhere was empty, everyone was at the ball. When Harry entered everyone turned his or her heads towards him…  
  
A/N What is their reaction???????????????????????????????????? Stay tuned. HEHEHEHE I'm getting mean here. 


	6. Secrets spilled and an outburst-warning ...

Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Harry Potter is not mine. The plot is mine though!  
  
When Harry entered everyone turned his or her head towards him…  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
The Great Hall doors banged opened, everyone turned his or her head towards the direction of the noise. It was Harry. He looked even more handsome then usual, his robes looked fantastic on him and his eyes…he isn't wearing glasses!!!!! He is defiantly the boy all girls want to date!! He walked in slightly embarrassed with all the attention, grabbed a bottle of butter beer and sat in the back. It took everyone a minute or so to resume dancing. I think Ron was fuming, he kept muttering under his breath. He's probably going to ignore Harry again because of all the attention…I'm being a hypocrite here!!!! Parvati, I think, nearly fainted. She's going Seamus. About ten girls swarmed around Harry asking for a dance. Harry came to the dance floor with a pretty Ravenclaw fifth year. She was getting dangerously close to him…OUCH! Ron just trod on my toes again; he's too busy glaring at Harry. Ron looks quite good in his royal red robes but he is nothing compared to Harry.  
  
*******************************  
  
Harry was out of breath he has danced non-stop since he entered the Great Hall. He denied a girls request and sat down sipping his butter beer. His wand was poking him uncomfortably, he didn't know why he brought a wand, he must be the only student to do so, but he had a funny feeling something was going to happen. He watched Professor Moody and Professor Figg waltz round the room. Parvati came up to him asking for ANOTHER dance but Harry didn't refuse. He danced with another dozen or so girls, finally they decided to give him a break. Harry went to find Hermione or Ron. He found them sipping their butter beers silently.  
  
"Hi! Having fun!" greeted Harry. No answer, Harry frowned he tried again. Ron didn't even look at Harry he was staring stubbornly at the ceiling. Harry sighed, great, he thought, another year without people talking to me. He left them and danced with another girl. Then Fleur came up to him,  
  
" Would you like a dance?" Harry smiled and agreed; while they were dancing Fleur came a little too close for a professor. Harry moved her hands from his neck and took one in his own hand and put one on his waist, like the polite way. They continued dancing, Harry was well aware of the attention and he refused to look at anyone, staring at the decorations. Suddenly the Great Doors banged open….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N You didn't think I would leave it there did you? I'm not that cruel.  
  
The Great Doors banged open and five death eaters came storming in. One of them grabbed a near by first year student and pointed their wand at her head. The music stopped and the students were silent in an instant.  
  
" Hand over Potter or she dies." Shouted one death eater. All the teachers drew out their wands. Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Let her go." He ordered, everyone was watching him.  
  
"If only you come"  
  
"Fine. On the count to three let her go and I will walk towards you. One…Two…Three!" Harry took a step towards them the death eater holding the girl kicked her forward; she stumbled then ran towards the crowd. By the time she got there, Harry was already on the other side. The death eaters started to retreat… Suddenly Harry whipped out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" the death eater holding him captive fell out cold. Behind Harry someone yelled "Crucio!" it hit Harry on the chest, some girls screamed, Harry however made no reaction. He stunned the death eater and faced the other three. "Confusurtur!" the death eater he aimed for stunned himself. "Stupefy!" yelled a death eater, Harry flipped out of the way, but not before he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The death eater was flung back twenty feet and his wand came sailing to Harry. While all this chaos was going on, the last death eater snuck towards the crowd while everyone was watching the fight. He stood up so he could get a good aim and yelled, "Avada …"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N only jokin'!  
  
"Avada…" Suddenly something pounced on him. The death eater saw, through his mask, a very large griffin. The griffin was about six feet wide and ten feet high. It bared its canine teeth and growled, the death eater fainted.  
  
In an instant where there was a griffin now stood Harry (A/N Taadaa!!!!! His animagi). He surveyed his work; the five death eaters were now lying on the ground. Good job I brought my wand, he thought. He turned to the rest of the school. All of them had their mouths wide open, save Dumbledore, Moody and Figg.  
  
"Er…hello?" he said attentively. Then all hell broke through, people started talking getting louder by the second as they raised their voice to hear each other. Hermione and Ron broke through the crowd and ran towards Harry and engulfed him in bone crushing hugs. Everyone started asking questions, Harry didn't bother answering them. Dumbledore muttered "Sonorus!" his voice boomed out.  
  
"Please may everyone calm down," there was instant silence " Everyone return to their common rooms please, Harry follow me. Quietus." And his voice returned to its normal volume. Harry followed Dumbledore, Moody and Figg out of the Great Hall.  
  
" Ton-tongue toffee," he gave the password to the gargoyle. They all filed in. Harry entered the round office, and sat down in one of the numerous chairs. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Moody and Figg sat one on each side of Harry.  
  
" What you did out there was very decent. No doubt when you return you will be bombarded by questions about with standing the Unforgivable curse and your animagi. I will tell Minerva about it. Just keep your answers simple. You may go."  
  
Harry nodded and left. Boy, would he have a lot of explaining to do he thought bitterly. "Snitch," he muttered to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open before he even stepped inside a dozen pair of arms dragged him inside. Suddenly a thousand people bombarded him with questions. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. " Before you ask…"  
  
"We don't know what you do half the time. First you wont tell us what you did during the holidays then, start coming top in every class, then you with stand a Unforgivable curse then you're an animagi!" yelled a voice angrily. Harry turned to see who spoke it was Ron. He narrowed his eyes and replied coldly but in a clear voice,  
  
"When you got the whole Wizarding world depending on you to defeat Voldemort," everyone flinched, Harry took no notice he kept his eyes on Ron, " you don't easily blurt out secrets and carry on as though nothing happened. You change Ron, so get your head out of your ass and think differently." He pushed through the crowd and left the common room and headed for the third corridor. Back in the Common Room everyone was speechless. First to speak was Katie Bell, the Head Girl.  
  
"Oh…we have been horrible, horrible people. Ron I think you better apologise." Ron stood there staring at the spot where Harry stood, replaying the last few moments. Finally he trudged up to bed not meeting anyone eyes. Next morning nobody saw any sign of Harry. Ron got double divination and wouldn't be seeing Harry until lunch.  
  
Meanwhile at the other side of the school, Dumbledore, Moony, Figg, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Mundungus and several other people was sitting in Dumbledores office.  
  
"I call the meeting of The Order Of The Phoenix…"  
  
A/N I done it again!!!!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
